1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a ring-shaped seat or cushion to be used by a bed-ridden patient, which can be attached to the top of the mattress by means of canvas belts and metal hooks so as to make it impossible for the patient to slide down in bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patients who have to spend long days in bed usually prefer a propped up or sitting up position. The problem with this is that, after a while, they tend to slide down in bed. If they are unable to heave themselves up, they need to be pulled up and re-positioned by their attendants. Patients tend to get sore bottoms from this. But no matter how well they are supported, either with pillows or by elevating the head of the bed, this does not prevent them from sliding down. Sliding will occur both with a flat mattress and an elevated one. This invention will solve the problem of the downward slide in any position and help minimize bedsores.